Regan Maxim-Rose
Regan Maxim-Rose is an NYC rich bitch with a few less-than-legal addictions. Her saliva is sometimes poisonous. She hasn't killed anybody, though! Not yet! Canon Information History Once upon a time, college student Harold G Burroughs invented a drug called moxiprofutixin, more commonly known as its street name, Mason, by messing around with a dozen expensive metals and stones. Instead of turning over his creation to be tested and banned, he started to manufacture it in private and sell it on the streets to wealthy socialites looking for a fix. While not physically addictive, Mason does have a peculiar side-effect. Prolonged use of Mason give the effected almost magical abilities—superpowers, if you will. Super strength and speed are the most common, but certain other abilities, such as telekinesis and pyrokinesis, are not unheard of. Even rarer yet are flight, teleportation and shape shifting. Regan Maxim-Rose was born and bred in New York City, and is second in line to inherit Maxim Enterprises, just behind her sister, Margaret. This wasn't revealed until the year Regan turned 12, and both she and Margaret had been groomed to inherit the company. With nothing vital to work towards, Regan became your average New York socialite, learning to balance her time between ballet and partying. When her father died, she sobered up dramatically and focused on ballet, but slowly drifted back to her wild child lifestyle. She started taking Mason when she was 16, and continued through her 17th birthday until her father's death, when she stopped. However, the strange abilities had already taken root. One night, Regan was messing around with her boyfriend in her Manhattan penthouse, and she was planning to give him her virginity after 3 years of dating. Suddenly, he stopped moving. Regan initially assumed he'd fallen asleep, and was about to wake him when she realized his eyes were still open, and the whites had turned purple. Frantically, she tried to wake him, but her efforts went unrewarded. Regan called the police and went to the hospital to wait with his parents for her boyfriend to wake up. The doctors that examined him said yes, he was alive, and yes, he should wake up soon, but without treatment, he would have died. When Regan asked why it had happened, the doctors said he had been poisoned. Regan and her boyfriend's parents were shocked, and immediately called the police. Later, when she finally went home, Regan was brushing her teeth when she noticed the brush turned purple. Frightened, Regan checked her mouth in the mirror, and surely enough, there was a purple liquid dripping from her canines. Regan Maxim-Rose is poisonous. Abilities Due to her abuse of moxiprofutixin, Regan developed glands near her sinuses that generate a kind of purple fluid similar in chemical makeup to snake venom. Small channels run from these glands down through her canines. While she cannot stop the glands from manufacturing poison, she can close the channels in her teeth. Sometimes the poison gets backed up, resulting in headaches. Her body is completely immune to her poison. To others, however, it can be fatal without medical attention. When entering a foreign body, the poison first knocks the victim unconscious, then starts turning their own bodies against them. It's never been tested, but Regan's poison can kill a 150-pound man in roughly 20 minutes. Elegante Timeline Regan arrived on the Elegante and bitched some people out. You know, the usual. Relationships Canon 'Carolina Rose: '''Regan's mother. As far as mothers go, she's awful, but Regan loves and respects her nonetheless. '''Margaret Maxim-Rose: '''Regan's older sister. Margaret is going to inherit their father's company in a few weeks once his affairs are straightened out. Regan has always been jealous of this, though she doesn't even want the company. She still loves Margaret, though. '''Charles Maxim: '''Regan's father. Deceased. Founder and former CEO of Maxim Enterprises. Regan loved him very much, far more than Margaret or Carolina, and was devastated when he died. She recovered quickly, though. '''Tristan Ross: '''Regan's "boyfriend". Doesn't spend much time with Regan anymore, and flat-out ''refuses to sleep with her after the incident with the poison. Regan cheats on him almost every chance she gets, and he lets her. He just likes being known as "Regan Maxim-Rose's boyfriend". Elegante 'Elias Delaney: '''Elias is the asshole Regan gave her virginity to. He's rude, manipulative, annoying, and sexy as hell. Regan will never admit she actually ''likes him or when he's around. NEVER EVER. Elias' favorite past time is lighting up a Mason cigarette and blowing the smoke in her face, even with the knowledge that she quit. 'Shilo Wallace: '''Seems like a nice girl. Sounds like she's thirteen. 'Mimmi Kopanski: 'Also seems nice. Jew. 'Erol Kadir: 'Regan gets vague creeper vibes from Erol, but not many. He seems nice on the surface, though. 'Zeke Lerish: 'Regan's former prey. She's decided he's too oblivious to fuck, so she's gonna settle for being friends. He's very friendly and can make a nice sandwich (I mean, unless it's ''strawberry jelly on rye that's disgusting). 'Kevas: '''Talks funny. Seems nice. 'Sora: 'Sora. Is. Adorable. Sora is quickly becoming the younger sibling Regan never had, but always wanted. She wishes he was a girl, though, so she could dress him up. 'North: '''ADORABLE CAT-THING. Regan wants to give him hugs. External Links *Journal *Application *Musebox Logs Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped